Bath Time!
by Lacrimosa97
Summary: What happens when you get Ciel agitated in the bath tub? Only Sebastian knows.    I am HORRIBLE at writing stories like these... kehehe I DO NOT OWN THIS ANIME NOR DO I OWN THE CHARACTERS USED IN IT!


WARNING: Contains YAOI33 (guyxguy) if you don't like it, then DON'T READ! Enjoy3

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji, or any of the characters used in here! Though I wish I did.

**Bath Time!**

"My apologies, young master. It won't happen again." Sebastian bowed apologetically as he cleaned the spilled tea on Ciel's desk.

"This isn't like you, Sebastian. You never spill things." Ciel spoke quietly, yet it was still audible to Sebastian.

"It's nothing you need to worry about, sir. Oh, and you have a meeting with Mr. Erin Hawthorn about the Phuntom Toy Company at…" He pulled out his pocket watch, checking the time. "..3-o-clock. Three more hours."

Ciel nodded and sighed in boredom. _'It's the same thing every day…meetings, sweets, and that damned demon's mischievous ways …' _

Sebastian finished cleaning the mess and turned to his master. "Would you like me to draw you a bath, young Lord?"

Ciel thought a moment then nodded, looking slightly away from him. "Yes. But bring me some sweets first."

Sebastian nodded and bowed, a small grin on his face. The same grin that always sickened Ciel. Though…he could never bring it upon himself to hate it. "Of course, young master."

He left the room and came back a couple minutes later with a wild berry pie and set it on Ciel's desk. "Here you are, sir. Now, I shall be back shortly after drawing your bath."

Ciel nodded and dismissed him with a wave as he would start eating his pie, captivated by the beauty of the desert, as well as the wonderful taste. After Ciel finished his pie, he stood, stretching his arms and legs, finally glad to get out of his seat. Ciel went to the bath room, only to find Sebastian leaning over the edge of the tub.

He caught himself staring at him again. Ciel wanted to absorb every detail of that demon. The demon he came to love. Shaking his head, a small groan of annoyance ripped from his throat.

'_Dammit...I cannot be falling for this bastard of a demon…It's not like he can love anyways...' _

"Is it ready?" Ciel walked over to Sebastian, sighing in impatience.

"Of course, young master. What kind of butler would I be, if not punctual?" A small grin played around the demon's lips as he bowed his head.

'_That damned grin again...'_

Sebastian went over and started to unbutton Ciel's shirt, undressing him fully. Ciel then went into the hot bath, sighing in relief.

"Sebastian…come to me." The boy looked over, beckoning the demon to come closer.

"Yes, young master." Sebastian kneeled beside Ciel and looked over him.

Ciel looked up and reached up to Sebastian, pulling him down a bit. "I want…" A small blush appeared on his cheeks as he brought Sebastian close to his lips.

"Yes, my Lord? Anything you want…"

'_Sebastian's breath is so warm...'_

"I-I want…" Ciel then grinned and pulled Sebastian completely into the bath. Ciel started to laugh at Sebastian, who was now drenched in water, with a completely surprised look suddenly appearing on his face.

"Hahaha I can't believe you actually thought I was going to give you a kiss, Sebastian." A small chuckle passed the boy's lips.

"How foolish of me to think so, master." Sebastian simply smiled and stood, making his way out of the bath.

"Um, wait, Sebastian…" Caught by surprise, Ciel pulled Sebastian back into the bath. "Stay here. As a reward. For being…punctual on my bath." Sebastian nodded and sat back down.

"As you wish, my Lord." Ciel then went up to Sebastian, sitting on his lap.

"Silly. You can't take a bath fully clothed." With that, the boy then unbuttoned the demon's shirt, trying hard to stop his hands from trembling. Sebastian's shirt came off, and Ciel was at a loss for words.

'_He's...gorgeous...his body is...like cream…' _

Ciel shook the thoughts out of his head as he noticed his hands on Sebastian's chest.

"My Lord…?" He took the young boy's hand and brought them to his cheeks. "If you'd like, I can undress myself-"

"Shut it, Sebastian. I don't need you telling me what to do." Obviously annoyed, Ciel snatched his hands away and made their way to the buckle of Sebastian's pants. This time, his hands trembled, the ripples of the water slightly giving him away.

'_Wh-Why am I trembling? Why am I blushing so much? Why the Hell am I doing this? Because…I crave his touch. His smell. His taste.'_

The boy frowned and undid the man's pants, pulling the down. "Why the hell is this so difficult?" He struggled a bit, finally managing to pull them off. All of a sudden, the butler was trying to stifle a chuckle.

"What the Hell are you laughing at, demon?" Ciel grimaced, looking away as he felt himself blushing deeply. Sebastian simply grinned, reaching over to his young master's cheek.

"Only because, my young lord, I think it's quite adorable when you start blushing." With that, Ciel frowned and smacked his hand away.

"Don't say such things to me, Sebastian…" "Is that an or-" "Yes, it's a damn order. Don't question me." Then it struck him.

'_We're both naked now…in the bath…alone...' _

Ciel looked at Sebastian, the frowns and grimaces gone from his face. "S-Sebastian…"

'_Have I told you…I love you?'_

"Is there something on your mind, young master?" The demon looked curiously at his master, who was fidgeting in the water.

"N-no...forget it." Ciel looked down and pursed his lips.

"But, young ma-"

"I said forget it!" The young boy got agitated by all the butler's questions. He found himself standing up, his throbbing manhood in the face of his demon butler. Suddenly, a trademark grin crept slowly across the demon's lips.

"My, my, young master. Mind my saying so, but…it seems you have been excited about something?" Sebastian moved his hands to the erect member of his young master.

Ciel started to push him away, hands on Sebastian's shoulders, but something was stopping him from doing so.

'_All this time...I wanted you to touch me. Kiss me...but I was afraid if you did…my feelings for you would…grow immensely.'_

Sebastian's grin grew wider as his tongue slowly teased the slit of Ciel's hard member, slowly licking the shaft. He looked up at Ciel, his eyes full of hunger and screaming with lust.

Ciel let out a soft whimper, tightening his grip on Sebastian's shoulders. He then moved one hand to the back of the demon's head, pushing him more towards his erection.

"Fix it, Sebastian. That is an order." Right then, Sebastian's eyes would glow a faint crimson. The young boy's eye started to heat as the butler nodded, a small grin playing around his lips.

"Yes, young master." Sebastian's hot sinful mouth then wrapped around his length. Ciel leaned his head back, sitting against the edge of the tub as he gripped the man's hair tightly.

"Hnn…Sebas- Sebasti-Ahh!..." Huff. "Ahh hnn..haah..Seb-Sebastian..." The boy moaned out his name softly, looking down at the demon sucking him.

'_This feeling…what…what is this..? It feels..ahh-…so...so good..'_

"Oh, gah~ I'm…I'm going to…!" Ciel's eyes rolled to the back of head, seeing lights, as a white warmth released into Sebastian's hot mouth. The demon swallowed Ciel's seed. As the young boy's grip loosened, Sebastian pulled himself away and wiped his mouth, smirking softly.

"My dear Ciel…" He looked up at him with eyes not of a demon, but of a man with undying love for this boy.

Ciel's quickened breath slowed as he looked down at the butler, a deep blush on his cheeks. "Sebastian..." He sat back down into the water, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck.

"I…I love you, Sebastian…" The boy buried his face into his neck, embarrassed he had to say it.

Sebastian smiled and wrapped his arms around the boy's slender waist. "And I love you also, my dear Ciel…"

Ciel looked up at the demon. "From now on, at moments like these…I want you to call me by my name. That's an order."

The man nodded and smiled lovingly. "Yes, my dear Ciel." He then brushed his lips against Ciel's. "I will always love you, my precious Ciel…" He pressed his warm lips against the boy's, and let out a soft moan.

Ciel kissed him back and pulled him closer.

'_Stupid demon…why must I love you this much?'_

**A/N: This is my FIRST ever fanfic with SebCiel pairing so...it may be a bit OC. Don';t hurt me! . Well, reviews appreciated, tell me what you think! I know I can improve!**_  
><em>


End file.
